degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lupojohn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Drop the World (1)/@comment-GiantStuffedDog-20101117064001/@comment-Lupojohn-20101117163338 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 16:34, 2010 November 17 RE: Responding to what you said to my friend I might have mistakenly looked at Marissa's page and confused it with your page. I wasn't paying too much attention, so I'm not sure. Neither of you have icons or much on your profiles, so it was easy to confuse the two of you. At the time at whosever page I looked at, they only had 189 edits. Thinking this was your page, I asked if you had another account because Marissa said you had a lot of edits, and I was confused, as that isn't too many, and Mrs. G said you had just gotten your password back. I literally have never heard of you before they recommended you, so I guess I never noticed you before. And thanks! Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Hey Lupojohn! I'm getting annoyed by your random editing. First of all, over the past few days I came on the wiki and saw what you did to those episode pages. You deleted over half the content. I was the one that organized and layed the episode out like that. It took me a long time to tidy it up like that and to see you just deleting my hard work made me pissed. When I undid what you had deleted, I came back a few hours later and you did it again. Then I came back the next day and you did it again. So stop doing that. Then right now, I was checking to see if you had erased stuff again, and looked at the episodes page history and saw that you're randomly editing it and adding weird things like one letter to the "Extended Overview" heading. For example, I saw "PExtended Overview" or "sExtended Overview." I feel like your randomly saving that stuff as an edit to gain points and earn badges. If your going to edit like that you don't deserve those badges. So stop doing random stuff. I'm sorry to sound so mean, but its really pissing me off. Degrassi Fan 06:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lupojohn! I didn't mean to say anything offensive to you! Yes, the wiki gives badges to people who earn them but I just feel that I see alot of weird edits from you. I also didn't say that you don't have a right to go into the pages and edit or correct the spelling, but I'm just a little annoyed because you keep deleting the content. So yeah, try not to do that anymore, because it makes me kinda worried. I respect that your trying though. Degrassi Fan 06:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Question " cause some of the pictures i see on here are awesome" ROFL, like mineeee johnny boy? XD ♥ Mrs.Goldsworthy5196 20:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Mrs.G Hello! Hey, I just saw that you've been adding a lot of pictures of the characters to the actor's pages. I just thought that you should know that only pictures of the actor/actress, not the character, should go on their page. As an example, pictures of Ashley would only go onto Ashley's page, and not Melissa McIntyre's. The two should be kept seperate. Just thought you should know that. Thanks for adding pictures to the wiki! :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I can normally tell if it is a Degrassi image. No matter who uploads it, if I see a picture of the character on an actor/actress's page, I will delete it. No offense to you or whoever else uploaded it, but it it's in the wrong spot, so it will be removed. Be sure to put photos in the correct spot, and I won't need to mess with them. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, there are obvious pictures, such as Ashley when she was goth that was added (I assumed you added that one). Put pictures like that of the character onto her profile. Degrassi pictures are a lot more obvious to tell than say a picture she took in real life. Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question no she didnt tell me LOL, but i saw it on my wikia recent activity, and yeah so i clicked LOL, but thanks for the compliment Answer Hey John. Well, not that I know of. I don't post pictures that often, so I'm not sure which sites have the best picture. You can always check the cast's facebooks, that's where most of the pictures come from, the personal ones anyways. You can ask Mrs. G where she gets her pictures because she posts a lot, but I don't think she reveals her sources. EliGObsessed (:~ 23:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures A couple of the pictures you were adding were low quality + you were putting it in the wrong part of the page. Cena fixed it so you don't need to add anything else. EliGObsessed (:~ 17:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Those pictures have been there for a long time. :/ Also, you could have just put it under the gallery headline and it would have gone through. If you can't put the pictures in the right place then don't put it there at all, it really screws up the page. EliGObsessed (:~ 17:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Again, I never really know when you make a comment. I don't reply to everyone's comments. If I see you make a comment, I'll try to reply... EliGObsessed (:~ 17:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I left you a message on the chat. Go look.Nisoja 21:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Lol i was kidding when i called her a whore shes really a bitch - RE: Listen There are plenty of websites around to get pictures of the Degrassi cast. It was completely unnecessary to remove Cassie's entire gallery of pictures when you didn't even bother to put it back up. I'm kind of pissed you did all of this for a stupid badge. How are you supposed to earn the badge? Work for it! I add to. You think I got it by deleting other peoples' pictures and readding them to take the credit for myself? Hell no. Add pictures to character pages if you can't find cast pictures. Just don't vandalize an entire page because you can't find different pictures of an actor. All I'll tell you is to look around tumblr. They are plenty of Degrassi-themed tumblrs that upload pictures. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually no, it was you who deleted the gallery, not Marissa. The History of her page proves that, so don't blame someone else for it. Trust me, Tumblr has them. There are a lot of tumblrs dedicated solely to pictures of the Degrassi cast. If you want to make a good impression, then stop doing bullshit like this. But thank you. I accept your apology. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clear Ups I am not interested in the drama between you, Mrs.G, MarissaDunn, etc.., I don't care who was doing what. As you will notice, I did not address myself specifically to you, or accuse you of anything until you jumped in and started trying to defend annoying actions. I also am not interested that you don't know where to find pictures in order to get badges, but if your intent is to honorably get badges there are quite a few character and actor pages who only have a few if no pictures at all. You were obsessed with the Cassie Steele page and more than once the same pictures kept going up over and over again. Stating "The Wiki allows it, so it is not cheating" is ridiculous. The Wiki is not a living, breathing, thing. You are adding and re-adding pictures and it does not know the difference. It IS cheating, because you are violating the spirit of earning the badge. You and/or your friends are deleting other people's hard work in order to gain the credit yourselves. If you don't consider those actions unethical, or cheating then I am glad we are not friends.Splainin2doo 14:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog I agree the blog is a bit inappropriate, but it is technically nothing more than an opinion blog. :\ If you have issues with other members on this wiki, please resolve it soon, preferably not on here. The hate between the members has grown recently, and there has been tons of drama revolving around you recently. It would be great if you could work things out with everyone soon. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The situation has nothing to do with me, so I don't feel comfortable intervening. Honestly, it wouldn't help you at all if I told them you to stop. You need to work out this issue yourself. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ^^THAT NICQUUAA ROLLS DEEP! Seriously? John,your ridiculous.I didn't have him tell you,but I don't deny any of it. Your a creep.You really need to leave Wiki.What 26 year old guy sit on his ass editing Wiki all day?Oh right,I know someone.This guy named John Lupo.Never text me again,got it?I want no contact of the sort with you,you big glass of douche water.Say hi to "Manny" for me ,shitfuck. DD Degrassi(: 00:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Listen, you seriously need to fuck off. Nobody likes you, you're a fucking creep and a stalker. Hakeem told me that you went through his facebook and got his mom's AND cousin's name, WHY?! John, honestly, I never liked you at all. I actually feel sorry for you, you have nothing better to do than sit at home all day and go on a chat with underage girls and edit a wiki. You're 26 and single, go out and do something with your life. Oh and what about your "pregnant fiancee," shouldn't you be taking care of her and/or spending time with her? Manny and Marissa are obviously fake. I also feel sorry for you because you're butt-ugly. Why do you think i didn't reply to you when you asked me what I thought of the picture? Because you are HIDEOUS, and I was worried that I would break your little heart and you would probably kill yourself since the chat and wiki are all you have that's important in your life. Fuck you, John, do not EVER fucking email me or text me. And leave Hakeem's shit alone you creep.Nisoja 00:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja JOHN.What part of NO CONTACT is so hard for you to get?I mean no contact.As we have said,this is not about a fucking stupid ass picture!It's about you being a stalker and a pedophile.I did believe you until all this came out.I tried hard to believe you weren't lying.Once again,PLEASE LEAVE WIKI!Shouldn't you be spending time with 'Manny' instead?Go to a club,get laid,drink,BE A NORMAL 26 YEAR OLD MAN.Find a new hobby Pedobear. DD Degrassi(: 01:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) FUCKING LOSER See it was gonna end as soon as you left but since you choose to stalk people .See twitter is social website for my friends and i and celebs so why wouldnt i put my name you fucking moron ,its not like a chat room .You looked through all hundreds of my tweets just to find my moms name and a nick name for my cousin .You are a fucking loser and now me and niso are gonna post your picture all over wikia .:D this is what you get for stalking us . Thanks! Thanks for congratulating me,but i would rather not have you talking to me .You see the other users have been talking and it appears that you have been in some trouble and i wish not to get involed . Degrassi Fan 04:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chatzy I know you're itching to get on chatzy, but since we all dislike you, you won't get on. Well, get on, because we need to straighten some things out. Seriously. EliGObsessed (:~ 01:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I didn't get any email from you. Also, it seems as though you don't have a life outside of chatzy. Tell me this, how on Earth are you able go on Chatzy when you're at freakin' PetCo? Since when does PetCo have a computer. It's VERY unusual for someone to be named MANNY and pretty much look exactly like Cassie Steele, facial structure and everything. We all know that's a lie but I won't even go there right now. The reason everyone started asking for Manny's picture when she said she looked like Cassie is because there's no way your name could be Manny and you look exactly like Cassie. I don't really want to be friends with you, I'll say hi and such, but that's it. You've pretty much lost my, and basically everyone else's trust with your shenanigans. EliGObsessed ♥ 20:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I said we could move on, I don't recall saying I wanted to be your friend. And even if I did say I wanted to be friends, I can go back on my word anytime I want--I don't have to be friends with you. If you're at work, then why would you be going on a computer for a good percentage of the time? You should be working, not talking to a bunch of teenagers via chatzy. For someone who is on duty while at work, you sure spend an awful amount of time on the computer. If I do recall correctly, you said you called everyone by their real names, am I right or no? So if Manny is not her real name, then why didn't you tell us that it wasn't her fullname, or actually, why didn't you call her by her real name'' yourself?'' My trust with you is basically done. Sure, I'll say hi to you once in awhile, but that's really it. I believe in second chances, but with all the damage you've done, I don't even think a second chance is relevant. EliGObsessed ♥ 21:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) What's going on in the world is terribly irrelevant to the conversation. You DID do a lot of damage, ON THE WIKI. I can use the word damage whenever I want, and no it isn't stretching it. You lied to all of us. All the trust we had for you has been ruined. :\ When Hakeem and Tayler attacked you about the tumblr thing, Marissa suddenly appears and said she did everything? Lolno. That was you, and you need to realize IF YOU SAID THE TRUTH, this could have been blown over. But no, you want to be seen as the innocent person, as always. And don't try to find justifications by saying Marissa did this or she did that, because quite frankly, idgaf. I don't question anyone else because I know they are telling me the truth. They don't fake three people at once, they don't stalk people via social networking sites. I don't need to question them because I know that they're telling me the truth. I would not have to question you if you'd just be truthful to yourself. If someone was lying to you all the time, would you not question them about their actions? And don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me who to question. I do that. I make my own rules. You aren't my father. It's quite shameful that a twenty six year old grown man most valuable possession is the computer.. but I won't even get into that. Also, if I DID say I'd be friends with you, I only said that so you could send the pictures, like everyone else did, which you didn't end up doing anyway. I told you to call me by my screenname, EliGObsessed, but you kept calling me Steph, although I wished for you not to. So yes, actually, I am right. I could care less about 'Manny,' I already know the picture you provided was a fake, because that is basically Cassie's face. The dimples, the facial structure, the hair, the skin, everything. Also, the sunglasses--if that were really her, you'd provide a full-on face shot of Manny, without the glasses. But, whatever, I forgive you, I guess. Only because I'm tired of hearing you try to justify yourself. Maybe we'll be friends one day, who knows? But as of now, no. EliGObsessed ♥ 19:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 11.your a cracker and a honky . Hi Leave me alone nutjob EliGObsessed ♥ 16:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hey Follow me on twiiter. #Swag JustinBieber17 16:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comment I wasn't reacting to your specific comment,just the conversation in general.Sorry,I should have been more clear. CamilleA05 19:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm John. Wow, that really sucks, If I were you, I'd tell an admin if he harasses you on here. Just don't bother that person, they aren't worth your time. I've also seen some messages on your talk page from other people, I don't know what's going on at all. I don't wanna be involved though. DIZN'TTT. GURL HOLD MAH EARINGS. 20:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I keep hearing you being bashed, are you like.. a pedophile? O.o PeaceLovePuppies 22:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: He didn't bitch at me Oh wow sorry that happened to you. o.0 A lot of people seem not to like you, but I honestly don't know what you (supposedly) did, but messing with you irl is taking too far. Squall L. 22:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. .21WOW Oh, and EliG, you're siding with him because you two have something in common. Yeah. THAT. I finally said it. You're a fucking racist bigot. You think I only side with Hakeem because we're both black? Wrong. Fucking wrong. Oh and don't say that's not what you meant, because I know it is. Also, Niso nor Tayler like your ass, I suggest you take them off your About Me as who your friends are on here. Go fuck yourself, cunt. LMFAO. I know I'm only fourteen, but that doesn't mean I'm a complete oxymoron. You have indirectly spurred racist insults via Chatzy, so if you think I'd actually believe that crock of bull, you're sadly mistaken. You didn't want to look like a racist so you tried to hide what you actually meant. If you meant that it was because we were both from Cali and that we were both teenagers, you would have said it. I mean come on now, brah. What? Apologize for what?? being honest as she was. hell no. I'm not a dude, and from her previous comment she said "aww, are you trying to be sarcastic", that came off a little rude to me. Next time you should teach her how to talk.FitzNclare 01:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC)FitzNclare She sounded sarcastic to me and you can't make me apology for what I'm not sorry for. I don't really care if you're mad at me for calling her dumbass, i didn't even no you existed so i don't really care what you do or what you don't do. You're being weird, like seriously. You sound like you are her. Thanks but i got a few questions.. ok so people keep saying that U R MANNY. Yeah people are saying that the reason they were fighting was because u won't post a picture up with you and Manny becaus your her boyfriend or something. People are also saying your a pedo. and u stalk girls. Yay.. I really don't know what going on with the whole situatiom but all I know is Manny and VB are bann because of u. They say this has been going on for 5-6 months or so. And some girl named MarrisaDunn is in this to.I only know bits and peaces of this. Do u think u can fill me in. And thank u for the comment about MCL123Truefriend101 01:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Got@fionac She has said that she is uncofortable talking to you. I'm only trying to defend a friend so why don't leave her alone because she doesn't like it when you or jayswife comment her. Thats when hakeem told her who jayswife was she was all freaked out and stop replying to jayswife comments. So please leave my frieds alone because they don't like. Also VB didn't start anything with you, you started with him by not leaveing him alone and giving bullshit shit replies like just ignore me, But why couldn't you just ignore VB instead of harassing him even aftwer he said he didn't want you on his comments. Loling Forever Excuse me? I can laugh at whatever I want to laugh at. Why can't you ignore us? Everytime one of us Chatzy users makes a comment, you just HAVE to reply, when you know we'll get mad. Then you try to act all innocent. Fuck out of here. I don't want Manny's fake pictures, like I already know they're pictures of Cassie Steele. Like just stop. EliGObsessed ♥ 20:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the unnecessary Vocab lesson, but I already know what a doppleganger is. So Manny has Cassie's exact hair color? Exact skin tone? Exact skin tone? Exact head shape? That's impossible. Also, everytime you show a picture of "Manny," we can't see her eyes. Obviously you don't want to show a picture of "Manny" with her eyes because you know once we see the eyes, we'll know it's Cassie Steele (Even though we know it's Cassie already..). Niso can speak for herself, because I'm not going to forgive someone who is a terrible liar and has no respect for themself. Umm, I don't know the whole story behind this, but I have seen john's talk pge b4 and u shouldnt all be yellin at him & stuff. try being a little nicer. [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 20:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Other wikia I can't delete it. I could only delete the pages. Which were deleted b4 u saw it Trying to help Listen, I know u get a lotta crap arund here, but if ppl r saying it makes them feel weird when u reply to their comments in a weird way, then dont do it. u could be avoiding all of the drama tht comes to u. if u wanna reply to their comments, do it in a not weird way. im just trying to help. i will be ur friend!! [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. 21:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:I'm sorry It's okay,you don't have to apologize.I see where you're coming from.I know you went to the admins about this yet it's still going on.The best I can say is keep being the bigger,more mature person.And if showing them a picture of you and your fiance would quiet them down,you might wanna do that if you haven't already.I know it may not seem like it,but EliG and VB are really sweet people.CamilleA05 21:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, pedophile.Deathtotherainbows 15:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC)